Boredom Equals Chaos
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: Light Yagami is your everyday, garden-variety murderer. Except he's not- he's actually a fledgling god with morality issues, and Ryuk thinks that he couldn't have found a better owner for the Death Note. (MiniGodandSlightlyOOC!Light, no non-canon pairings.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Light Yagami was your everyday, run-of-the-mill, completely ordinary, teenage God.

No- really.

He wasn't sure how he could manipulate the very fabric of space and matter, he wasn't sure how he could grasp inter-dimensional travelling, he didn't even begin to think about how he could sprout raven-feathered wings out of his back, or about how he could manifest weapons into his hands by just thinking about them- but he _could_ and that was exactly why he came upon the conclusion that he was a God in the body of a human. And he had no problem with that at all.

To be honest, his life would have been quite boring if he hadn't had his powers. Because even with them, life was sort of... dull. Repetitive. Melancholic. There were no villains for him to battle with, he had no kingdom to save, no demons to vanquish- he was simply a God living in the boring world of humans and maybe that made everything even more boring. He had a regular family- and he was quite sure they didn't share his powers, he went to a regular high school, he had regular friends and irregular (but spectacular) grades. He also wasn't lacking in the looks department either, so his supernatural powers clashed badly with the environment was in.

He could travel to different dimensions, but he couldn't interact with said dimensions. If he could, he would be able to chat with those shinigami he saw once or ride on those unicorns. But no- all he could do was stick to one spot and have 360-degree view of whatever was around him. That was it. He couldn't move, no one could hear him or see him, and he couldn't interact with any matter (if he was able to do that, he'd have a fun time freaking those other-dimensionals out by randomly breaking vases and stuff).

At least he had a limit to his Godly-powers. He was quite sure that if he hadn't, he'd exploit them mercilessly.

Not like he never did that even with limits anyway. The point was, if he actually had any motivation, he'd have attempted and succeeded at world domination about seven years ago.

He'd have been a ten year-old dictator ruling over the entire world.

He doubted Earth would've gotten any alien visitors after that.

Of course, just because he could explore dimensions didn't mean he could explore space or live without oxygen. It would have been pretty cool if he could have, though. Still, the existence of these other dimensions meant that there was a high possibility aliens existed too. Because seriously, Earth was a speck of dust compared to what else was out there.

Speaking of out there, Light was pretty sure he'd just witnessed a black notebook falling out of the sky from outside the window of his classroom.

 _'Black notebook... That seems familiar. I wonder where I've seen it before,'_ he thought. He refocused on his surroundings. Gossiping girls, a guy playing with a gameboy hidden badly behind his book, sleeping classmates, note-taking nerds, and a droning teacher. _'Why do I even bother...'_ He had the greatest urge to walk out of the classroom just like that, but it seemed like there was still some sense of decency left in him. _'I'm a God, why the fuck do I still keep this up...'_

To be honest, he really didn't know. It was like a rule for him now. No powers in public and all. Not because he was afraid of being experimented on and stuff (he was a God. Gods don't get experimented on, otherwise the scientists get burned to ashes)- but because he was content with his normal life... for now.

Actually, he wasn't really that content, but there was no way he was going to crack any time soon. Because he was a perfect student. Gods didn't crack and start doing crazy shit. He was a fledgling God who didn't know what his true purpose was, but hell- he was a _fucking God._ In looks, brains and the spiritual energy shit which encompassed his awesome Godly powers.

He was the God of these pathetic, mortal humans! Yes.

Just then the God of the pathetic, mortal humans got hit by a piece of chalk. By a pathetic, mortal human.

"Light Yagami, pay attention. Can you please translate the next sentence for us?" requested the four-eyed professor who, Light swore, was going to get his ass kicked by the God.

He wondered if his kicks has some special Godly-effect too, which would make the receiver of the kick fly two hundred meters in the air or something.

He stood up from his seat.

He translated the mentioned sentence.

He sat back down.

He began to wallow in self-pity at his surplus amount of complete and utter boredom.

Silently, of course. Behind a mask, where nobody could see him. Because Gods don't do that, surely.

Hm, perhaps that notebook could be a cure, since as far as normalcy goes, you don't usually see black notebooks falling out of the heavens- it's normally angels or aliens or something along those lines.

 _'Hmph,'_ thought Light, ' _an angel or alien would have been much more exciting than a notebook anyway.'_

* * *

After school, Light decided that out of all things mundane and ridiculous in his life, a notebook which fell out of the sky would probably help healing his boredom. Probably.

So he walked up to it and picked it up. The cover read 'Death Note', which probably meant whoever had decided to drop it as a prank probably had no knowledge of English. Still, Light resolved to keep an open mind and started reading the inside cover.

 _'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.'_ he read. He stuffed it into his bag.

 _'Worth a try, I guess.'_

Oh, he definitely wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

The reason why the fledgling God hadn't ever used his powers to cause harm or to kill was simple: because he just didn't see any point in it. Sure, maybe at a younger age he could have done that, but after seeing all those different universes which had there own versions of rottennesss- not matter how perfect they looked (reference to previously mentioned Unicorn Realm)- it hadn't looked like he could possibly do anything which would have just stopped bad things from happening.

One sleepless night of thinking, back when he was twelve years old, had opened up a lot of new perspectives for him. Like if no bad things ever happened, people would never see good. And the police would probably lose their jobs. Besides, he never really wanted to be a dictator. So somehow, he had formed up a 'good until it gets boring' way of thinking. Again, taking over the world and becoming ruler of all had its appeal, but he just didn't have the drive. A perfect world was basically a world with no fun. And after his alarm had gone off all those five years ago and he hadn't slept a wink all night, he'd realized that he valued entertainment a lot more than power and perfection.

Really, who wouldn't think of what to do with their inexplicable supernatural powers at least once? It was all too bad he'd decided to hold off that brain power until twelve years into his life.

So when he'd killed Kuro Otoharada, he felt no ambition. He didn't get a burst of motivation to rule a new world. But he did experience hope- hope that his boredom would finally wear off now, and he wouldn't have to ditch his regular life!

Truth be told, he'd formed an attachment to it. His family and his routine and playing video games and watching wrestling matches with his sister. It was melancholic and dull, yet endearing at the same time.

On his way back home from cram school, he saw a woman being surrounded by a motorcycle gang and he killed the leader in a truck accident, to see how much control he had. There was a lot of blood and he could see Shibuimaru Takuo's corpse mangled beneath the wheels and his motorcycle, his dead eyes somehow staring at him.

For the first time in years, Light felt like throwing up and passing out.

Though he didn't, since Gods don't do that.

 _(But he wasn't a God any more, was he? He was just a murderer with some special powers.)_

He walked up back home in the rain, which had coincidentally just started when he realized that yes, he'd just killed two people.

 _(What a lousy God- he's way too human if he feels guilt.)_

* * *

It turns out he didn't really feel that guilty after all. Considering he continued to write down the names of the worst criminals alive till 3 a.m., he was doing pretty well.

He still wanted to believe that he actually held value for human life, so he killed them all with heart attacks (though he desperately wished for them to die in humiliating yet hilarious ways).

When he went to sleep, he decided to visit another dimension while doing so. Therefore he went to the land of living potato chips and then to a place where multicolored, talking ponies, unicorns and pegases existed. He then saw people running and shooting at zombies, and some people in coats fighting other people who had tentacles/spears/wings/tails of various colors growing out of their backs.

They all seemed to have such exciting lives. He wasn't sure why- perhaps because they were surrounded by others who were physically or mentally like themselves?

Light wondered if there was someone out their with powers like him. Or rather a mind like his, he was fine being the only one with powers.

It made him feel all special and God-like.

Shit, it was getting to his head again.

If his mother or sister noticed the slight bags under his eyes when he had breakfast with them, they didn't mention it. He knew his mother respected his privacy, and Sayu had probably thought of some reason too indecent to mention.

Light sent her a glare when she smirked at him while their mother wasn't looking.

He finished his breakfast.

"Bye mom, bye Sayu!" he called as he left his home.

He changed his route and took the long way to school, avoiding the road where Takuo had died (been murdered).

He blocked out his classmates' conversations about the sudden death (murder) of Otoharada.

 _(What a lousy God- so afraid of power.)_

* * *

 **Sorry for the suddem transitions between humor and darkness. Hopefully I'll become a better writer a few chapters in. Also, obvious references to other shows are obvious. Tokyo Ghoul and My Little Pony, to be specific. Neither of which I own.**


End file.
